monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sables/Sunny
Sunny '''is a friendly Sables. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Take this tentacle. It was part of my body, y’know.” (+1 Sylla Tentacle) “Take this money. Spend it wisely.” (+565G) “Take this bandanna. It’s my favorite.” (+1 Bandanna) “Hey, give me a high-quality herb?” (Give High-Quality Herb?) *Yes - “Yipee! I got it! Thanks! ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No - “I didn’t get it...” “Hey, give me some money?” (Give 339G?) *Yes - “Yipee! I got it! Thanks! ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No - “I didn’t get it...” “My lower mouth licks a looot. ♪ It can freely extend for *lick* *lick* moves. ♪” “Prepaaare to be boaaardeeed! ...Is what I want to say. ♪” “I’ll build a fine ship and travel the ocean! I’ll earn my fame as a pirate! ♪” “Pirates and Marines share the same roots. So Pirate skills and Marine skills seem pretty similar.” “I have to practise swimming to be a good pirate. ...That, and whenever I swim my lower body sinks like a stone!” “I want to become a pirate. Hey, think I can become a great pirate?” *You can - “You’re right! And eventually I’ll be the Queen of the Pirates… Cheers.” (+10 Affinity) *You can’t - “Why youuu! Now I’m angry!” (-5 Affinity) *I’ll be King of the Pirates - “Foolishness! I’m going to become that! You’ll never be the Pirate Queen!” (-5 Affinity) “What trait is the most important for a woman of the sea?” *Strength - “So it IS strength after allll… That’s not to say I’m weak compared to the guys in the north, of course.” *Kindness - “So you have to be kind like the sea after all! I have confidence in my kindness!” (+10 Affinity) *High calibre - “Calibre? Don’t say something so vaaague! Not that I’ve lost my confidence...” “My lower half is cute, right?” *It’s cute - “You do understand, don’t you. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *It’s creepy - “Whaaa? Is that truuue? ...But it’s so cute...” *I don’t have any feelings in particular about it - “That kind of answer makes me the most upseeet!” (-5 Affinity) “Hey, which monster group do you think I belong to?” *The insect group - “Sorry, but I’m not a bug. ...Is what I would say, but I do have some insect genes in me.” *The scylla group - “Correeect! ♪ I may look like this, but I’m a type of scylla.” (+10 Affinity) *The zombie group - “Wait, in what way do I look like a zombie?! I’ll punish you for making fun of me!” (-5 Affinity) “I want to be a pirate, but… There’s one problem.” *You get seasick - “Wrong. Sea sickness isn’t the problem, it’s that I can’t swim.” *You can’t swim - “Yeah… I can’t swim. Wish me luck practising swimming.” *You’re weak - “How rude! I am not weak! Now, be defeated by the Demon of the North!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Sunny: "Ohh, how I long to be a pirate... The sea is calling me!" With Anko: Anko: "............" Sunny: "There are some strange fish in the sea, huh? I wonder if she could become a pirate..." Anko: "............" Sunny: "Knock it off with that lure of yours; I'm not gonna fall for it." With Meia: Sunny: "Hey, I want to be a pirate!" Meia: "Speaking of pirates, they loot and pillage, right? Are you interested in selling kidnapped little boys?" Sunny: "That's just you..." With Lemon: Sunny: "So, you're a scylla subspecies too?" Lemon: "Yeah, I'm technically a scylla. My lower body doesn't have any pure tentacles, but..." Sunny: "We both have it pretty rough, huh? My lower half's tentacles keep randomly lashing out..." Lemon: "Sometimes mine even gnaw on me. It's really harsh..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Hey, let's play. ♪" Sunny sent a sidelong glance. ...But nobody was looking. “Argh! Because this is a pirate sword!" (Uses Skill: Flail Wildly) “Let's set a trap." Sunny digs a pit...And clumsily falls into it! (Sunny takes damage) “Let's set a trap." Sunny digs a pit… And the Enemy carelessly falls into it! (Enemy takes damage) “Bean bags are child's play." Sunny is juggling… But nobody is looking! Category:Scylla Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Carlos Hill Category:Companions